Ikki Tenryou
Ikki Tenryou (テンリョウ　イッキ tenryou ikki) is one of the main characters from the Medarot franchise. He is voiced by Samantha Reynolds in the english dub of the anime. Overview Ikki is more known for his appearance in the anime of the series, being the main protagonist of such. However, Ikki was also the main character of every video game from Medarot 2 to Medarot 4, aswell as the Medarot 2 remake, Medabots AX, Medarot Brave and from the Medarot 2 manga to the fourth one. Ikki also made an appearance in the Medarot Navi game for Gameboy Advance, where it was a playable character, and it has already been confirmed that a grown up Ikki will appear in Medarot DS under the role of a store clerk. In most depictions (except Medarot DS) Ikki is seen wearing a red shirt with long neck, and blue shorts. He has black hair and a bun on it. Also he is always seen with either a KBT or a KWG Medabot, namely Metabee, Rokusho, Saikachis or Dorcus. In the anime Ikki was the main character of the anime series. He was a boy who went to school, in a city in Japan. He was born in November, 2013, in a world where people robottled for fun mostly. Most kids in his school had at least one Medarot, while he didn't own one because he couldn't afford one. Ikki was a fan of Medarots, and he would see the store to see the new models that would arrive. The store clerk, Hikaru Agata, offered him an old KBT-type Medarot, Metabee, however, Ikki rejected the offer. He went to a river, where Ikki thought how he couldn't afford a Medarot. Suddenly, he saw something sparkling in the river. It was a Kabuto Medal, thrown by accident by the Phantom Renegade. A group of medarotters, The Rockers, appeared in the city, robottling nearly every Medarotter they would find of. Their Medarots, Hellphoenix and Blackmail, were strong opponents, and few people could actually engage on them. They suddenly found Arika, who defended herself with her Medarot, Brass. Brass was weakened down, and Ikki, seeing how they wouldn't stop attacking Brass despite her functions ceased, decided to buy the Medarot Hikaru offered to him. Hikaru quickly taught him how to assemble a Medarot. However he got surprised when he saw the medal Ikki was holding. He took Metabee to the battlefield, where he quickly defeated The Rockers. Through the series, Ikki is shown to have a strategical mind, every time improving his robottling style and combining that with improvised yet effective robottling. Even though Metabee has a strong character, just like him, both make a strong bond aswell. In the manga He appears for the first time in Medarot 2 and in Medarotter Rintarou! aswell despite it happens before Medarot 2. He is born in November, 2013 and becomes a Medarotter in April, 2022 at the age of 8, and the following year, during June, Metabee is changed to Saikachis. Category:Characters